


Fitting Room Number Three

by Nachan0928



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, M/M, Non AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachan0928/pseuds/Nachan0928
Summary: It is their long-awaited date, and Jisoo cannot keep his hands to himself.





	Fitting Room Number Three

**Author's Note:**

> Do I need to explain more? The title is pretty much self-explanatory! LOL

Since Jisoo had promised Jeonghan to go shopping together if both of them got a day off, there he was, following his boyfriend around with a superfluous amount of (crazily expensive) vibrant-colored clothes in his arms. Jeonghan took this and that. Some from here and there. And… Jisoo even lost count of it. Jeonghan chose too many clothes he wondered if the slightly older boy could possibly try them all on. Seriously. Even he himself had not yet gotten the chance to shop for his own clothes, but it did not matter; as long as Jeonghan was happy.

 _Patience, Jisoo, patience. That’s all you need… And you don’t want to see him all pouty and teary, right? Although, it’s cute actually…_ Jisoo reminded himself as he let a large intake of breath go into his nose and then blew it out through his mouth. He was sitting on the waiting couch across the fitting room when Jeonghan, out of a sudden, pulled the dark blue curtain open.

“Mm, Jisoo-ya, can you help me?”

“Sure. What is it, Hanie?”

“Come inside here first.”

Slightly hesitant at first, Jisoo nodded his head while mouthing a soft “ _okay”_. And he joined his lover inside the fitting room.

“Here, please help me hold these. There aren’t enough wall hangers here.”

Okay. So Jeonghan just asked him to be his personal human hanger? The super idol Hong Jisoo of Seventeen had been reduced to a mere hanger. He went silent but then smiled when his boyfriend started to put on an adorable pleading expression. He would _never_ be able to resist that.

“…Alright.”

Jisoo stared at Jeonghan slowly pulling his t-shirt off his body. The fabric slid up his torso and over his skinny arms. Then his eyes wandered down his now shirtless body, admiring his fair skin. Lower and lower until they stopped at his slender waist. His eyes lingered there longer than necessary. Jeonghan then turned around so that his back was now facing the other man.

Jisoo could not help but feel as if he was checking Jeonghan out. And it was true, totally, he admitted in his mind. Well, at least he was relieved that Jeonghan was his own boyfriend and not someone else’s, so he could stare at him for as long as he wanted.

He kept looking at Jeonghan’s bottom while the latter was bending down choosing the next clothes he wanted to try on. His skinny jeans really made everything perfect; they hugged his slim waist and legs rather tightly. And oh, how he wanted to tap that sweet ass very bad! Also have his sexual way with him, perhaps? Right there, inside the fitting room. He started to think that it might be a good idea.

Smirking, he peeked outside the fitting room, poking his head out from between the curtain, and checked whether or not there were people waiting to use the room. Lady Luck was on his side. There was no one. And the shop assistants were quite distant from them; they would not be able to hear any _strange_ noises coming from the fitting room—that was _if_ Jeonghan did not scream.

He was not so sure of that, though.

“Actually, Hanie…” He looked back at Jeonghan, who was now in the process of wearing a checkered shirt. “Why don’t you just put these clothes down here?” He carefully placed the armload of clothes at the wooden tiles, on the corner of the room. “There is enough space for them, see?”

Jeonghan saw what Jisoo did from his reflection in the mirror. Usually, he would have shrieked madly at anyone who got enough nerve to put his designer clothes on the floor. But today seemed different; perhaps he had expected _something_ to happen, too. Instead, he hummed nonchalantly as his response after looking at the pile of clothes his boyfriend had just made.

“What do you think?” He then asked, turning over twice, showing every side of his body.

Jisoo simply enjoyed the sight of his cute boyfriend.

“Everything looks good on you, honey. Just buy them all.” He gave a comment and ended it with a mischievous grin Jeonghan was not really aware of. “Now let me help you take this off...”

Jeonghan jolted as he could feel Jisoo breathe on his nape, and the warm blow of air subtly moved to his ear as the Jisoo draped his arms around his body to unbutton the shirt. Jisoo started from the upper buttons, all the way to the last one. Slowly. Teasingly. _Torturously._

Once the shirt had been unbuttoned completely, Jisoo’s plump lips—unknowingly—were now on Jeonghan’s neck, planting small kisses and even nipping on the most sensitive spots he knew few times. He knew things were starting to go the way he wanted for Jeonghan’s body began tensing up.

“Ji—Jisoo-ya, didn’t we just do it last night?” Jeonghan whined as he tried to free himself from Jisoo’s captivity, but his efforts availed him nothing. Considering Jisoo’s firm biceps, honestly, it was impossible to escape (never believe it when Jisoo says he does not exercise).

“You know I’ll never get enough of you. I always want more and more. And I want you now…” He whispered in a husky voice right in Jeonghan’s ear.

“B-but… can’t you wait until we get home?”

“I already said I want you now, didn’t I? I just can’t wait…”

However, Jeonghan still insisted on delaying their intercourse. “How about my car? We can do it in my car, like that one time.”

“The answer is still no. I want you NOW.”

Again, Jisoo whispered into the Jeonghan’s ear hotly and pushed his body forward, almost pinning him on the mirror. He embraced Jeonghan and then continued showering his long neck with kisses. Noticeably, Jeonghan shivered slightly and voiced out joyful moans from the skin contact he was feeling.

“Nhh, Jisoo-ya... Ahh...”

And his moans became louder as he felt Jisoo’s fingers teasing one of his nipples, fondling it. A grin plastered over Jisoo’s handsome face when he heard those bewitching sounds. _Obviously_ , he was now far beyond excited, and so was that _thing_ between his legs. Consequently, he felt his already tight jeans become tighter in an instant.

“Sshh… Keep your voice down, Hanie. You don’t want the shop assistants to hear it, do you?” He shushed as he pressed his pelvis against Jeonghan’s rear and moved, emitting a bit friction and causing his lover to hum lustfully.

Not really helping, it seemed.

“Mmmh, Jisoo-yaahh…” Jeonghan now moaned into the air, pressing his body closer to Jisoo’s much more muscled ones.

“Ohh, I love your moans... So sexy… Sultry… Lusty,” Jisoo groaned, licking Jeonghan’s delicious neck and sucking on the seductive white flesh, where he had his now almost fading rose tattoo. “And you've no idea how much it turns me on,” He added barely above a whisper, nipping at the honey-blonde’s neck to leave his claim over him. The manager specifically said no marking whatsoever on visible spots, but Jisoo could not care less.

Jeonghan did not reply and kept on squirming and moaning in pleasure; he actually enjoyed seeing this side of his lover that no one knew about. To their fans and public, his Jisoo was considered the gentleman type, the one always with a sweet face and heartwarming smile. Who would have thought that Hong Jisoo had this tremendous ‘dark’ side?

Their foreplay had finally taken its toll on him. His member started to harden and his legs began to feel like jelly. Jisoo suddenly unbuttoned Jeonghan’s jeans and slid his hand inside, wrapping his fingers around Jeonghan’s member. He stroked it slowly at first, before the pace eventually became fast. Jeonghan bit back his scream in much difficulty, hands supporting his body on the mirrored wall.

“I don’t think we have enough time to prepare you.”

With that, Jisoo pulled his hand from Jeonghan’s length and proceed to push Jeonghan’s skinny jeans down, together with his boxers. After that, he hastily unbuckled his belt and undid his own jeans. He brought his erection out of his boxers, the organ springing up proudly, precum oozing out of it. Jeonghan knew he would regret doing it raw later, but he did not want to back off now. He could not.

Jisoo caught that lustful look Jeonghan was giving him from the mirror and smirked almost evilly. His boyfriend was as horny as he was. He quickly spat on his hand and spread the saliva, mixed with his precum, all over his hard-on. He pressed his lips together to hold his groan in. Jeonghan gasped as Jisoo rubbed his pulsing cock against his crack teasingly and then positioned it ready for entry, the swollen tip nudging his entrance.

“Here we go…” Jisoo could see Jeonghan’s arousing expression in the mirror when he gripped his slim waist tightly and slammed forward. He smirked in satisfaction. “Mmhh, always so tight…!”

“Ahh, Jisoo-yaahh, slow… Aaahh!” Jeonghan writhed from Jisoo’s sudden hard thrust.

Knowing very well how big he was, Jisoo gave Jeonghan some time to get used to the feeling of having his dick inside of him. He could not wait for long enough actually; the shop assistants by now might have heard something and grown suspicious. Therefore, he started moving after just ten seconds of waiting.

His boyfriend winced in pain and then chewed on his lower lip, eyes now half-lidded. Jisoo seized the collar of his shirt harshly then pulled it down his smooth back. He kissed the now revealed shoulder hungrily. Jeonghan’s flushed fair skin created a beautiful contrast with his slightly tanned skin.

“Ji—ahh—Jisoo-ya! I haven’t paid for this shirt! Don’t ruin it! Nghh!”

“If you keep making that sexy voice, I can’t guarantee it…”

Jeonghan felt a slick muscle touching his sensitive skin, creating a long wet trail on his neck to his shoulder, easing his pain a little bit. Jisoo was licking his skin, and his hands now began to grope both sides of his body in a slow, heavenly motion. He enjoyed those familiar hands that traced every curve of his body while his huge cock fucked his ass roughly from behind.

“Moving your body so sexily while letting the audience peek at your collarbone and naked shoulder, were you _deliberately_ trying to seduce them?”

“W-what!? Aaaahh!”

Jisoo gave a strong thrust before answering. “Well, last time I watched your solo stage, you decided to wear an oversized shirt and a fucking tattoo on your neck! Your expressions combined with the way your body moved and your clothes were too damn erotic!” He sent another powerful thrust, grunting like a beast. A _hot_ beast.

“I saw Seungcheol staring at you lustfully. And Mingyu licked his lips at the part when you spread your legs! I fucking hate it!”

“I-I didn’t—aah! Didn’t do it on pur—ngghh—purpose! Really!”

Jisoo scoffed at the answer, not believing his lover. “This kind of face…” He took Jeonghan’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifted it slightly. “I don’t want you to show it to anyone else! It belongs to me ONLY!” He vented his spleen, but not too loud, before licking his boyfriend’s ear-shell.

“I-I’m sorry thennhh… I won’t do it again…”

Jeonghan threw his head back, resting it on Jisoo’s shoulder, as Jisoo thrust into him hard enough to make him see stars behind his tightly closed eyelids. And when the tip brushed his sweet spot, his hands trembled even more and back created a beautiful crescent-like shape.

“Yes, Jisoo… Fuck me like you hate me! Aaaahh!!”

Jisoo’s answer came in hard thrusts that sent more of a mixed of pain and pleasure through Jeonghan’s body, causing the idol to mewl. He looked really erotic and unbelievably tempting to Jisoo; his cock throbbed so painfully inside him. Jeonghan was soon left a helpless, moaning mess at Jisoo pounding into him continuously, though the younger did not sound much better as he gasped for air.

“Shit! You feel so good!” Jisoo cursed softly.

Jeonghan whimpered with every thrust, and his ragged breath fogged the mirror near his face. Jisoo’s body started to sweat from the exertion, but he did not slow down. The sound of his lover’s moans was making him too intoxicated. He grabbed a fistful of the hair on the back of Jeonghan’s head and then tilted his head so that he could kiss his neck.

“I’m close…” He warned with a whisper, breath heavy on Jeonghan’s ear.

“M-me too...” Jeonghan responded between his panting that only added more heat to the air in that fitting room.

As they raced against time, Jisoo forced his hips to piston in and out frantically while poising Jeonghan’s waist right for his aim. Jeonghan did not think he would be able to last any longer, with the heat rising and pleasure building up inside him gradually. His hand moved to tend his angry, neglected cock, giving it relieving strokes it desperately needed.

He finally spilled his seeds onto the mirror, and soon, with a muffled groan, Jisoo came hard inside of him. Jeonghan felt _so much_ warmth saturating the emptiness within him in no time, before falling down to the ground. Jisoo then collapsed on top of Jeonghan while panting for breath. They both had to recollect their strength first to be able to stand up. Jisoo kissed Jeonghan’s shaking shoulder gently and held him dear.

“It was really good, Hanie... Can you walk?” He said softly against Jeonghan’s skin.

“Uhmm…” Jeonghan nodded and slurred due to the exhaustion.

“Anyway, it’s good to bring a handkerchief whenever you go out. It can be very useful.” Jisoo made his point clear by taking a glance at the mess Jeonghan had _splattered_ on the mirror.

“Knowing you, I think it’s even better to bring a pack of condom everywhere we go.” Jeonghan mocked, but Jisoo honestly thought it was a good idea.

Jeonghan hissed in disapproval when Jisoo tried to clean the area around his entrance and inner thighs. Few minutes passed and now they were all tidy and clean. The stack of clothes had been picked up from the floor, and it was Jisoo’s task to carry them. Like a good boyfriend did. Jisoo checked his white wristwatch.

“We’ve been here for a good thirty minutes. At this point, the shop assistants will come and get us. We’d better go out now. And I’ll pay for all the clothes you chose.” He smiled lovingly at his pretty boyfriend, who replied him with an immediate bear hug.

“Now, now, we need to hurry unless you want the _thing_ I put inside you to leak before we reach your car.” Jisoo grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, to which Jeonghan slapped the back of his head playfully.

Disclosing the curtain, Jeonghan was the first to step outside the fitting room, unfortunately, at the same time as a young woman in the next room did. Jeonghan was quite startled by her presence, but managed to hide it and flashed his signature smile at her instead. She _tried_ to smile back and then scurried away to the cashier. Each fitting room was not placed close to one another, but Jeonghan was rather _expressive_ , so his _beautiful_ voice might have reached her.

“That woman must have heard us. She looked terrified, and maybe a little traumatized.” Jisoo said from behind Jeonghan before they burst into laughter.

**The End**

Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos would be much appreciated~ ^^


End file.
